The invention relates to a system for reversibly fastening a decorative lining on a surface of a leathercraft article made of flexible material such as leather, fabric or similar material.
Modern methods of cutting metal sheets make it possible to produce, from metals such as steel, brass, copper, aluminium, silver or gold, varied and fine cuts-outs comprising in particular piercings of different shapes, to produce items of jewellery.
It is known to fasten in a permanent manner on the inner face of the cut metal sheet a slightly flexible lining appearing through openings in said metal sheet, having a different aspect and colours in order to produce a decorative aesthetic effect.
Preferably, for the inner lining flexible materials are used, such as natural or synthetic fabrics, or leather. The rigid metal sheet then gives the general shape of the item of jewellery, as well as an exterior aspect that is resistant to wear, which may be shiny, satin or matt, and the inner lining forms a more flexible and warmer material, of which the nature, the aspect and the colour clearly stand out on the metal and appears through the decorative piercings.
It is notably possible to produce bracelets, wristlets, belts, breastpins, ear pendants or chokers as well as rings and necklaces, comprising a cut metal sheet forming a rigid structure having a particular curve depending on its function. For example, bracelets formed in a strip of rolled metal sheet are produced, having an opening making it possible to pass the wrist in an adjusted manner.